A New Life For Leah
by BURNING PIXIE
Summary: During Breaking Dawn, Leah discovered she was pregnant despite what she though about her abilities as a wolf. She now finds that she needs to be a mother to her child but who's the father?
1. Chapter 1

**This is set when Leah, Seth and Jacob are protecting the Cullens**

Leah POV

I must've been completely and utterly out of my mind, I was walking straight into their home, I was in my human form. I couldn't think of anything more stupid in the entire world. But, I was loyal to my new pack. I slowly walked up the steps in my T-shirt and shorts. Jacob and Seth were in that house and I had to tell them that I was done with my patrol and was going to take a nap. It wasn't really necessary to tell them but it felt like it somehow. I opened the door and several heads shot up and looked in my direction.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm done going to sleep" I told Jacob.

He just nodded and I began walking outside when Esme told me.

"You're welcome to one of the beds upstairs"

"No" I said, quietly but then my damn conscience caught up with me "...thanks"

I knew that Seth and Jacob were now giving each other '_what the hell_?' glances but I didn't care. It wasn't a crime to be polite every now and again, even if it was to a leech.

"Leah, wait" Seth begged.

"Leave it, Seth" I almost growled the words but they were still menacing.

What was wrong with me? I'd been like this for weeks now. Okay, so usually I'm bitter and grumpy but not like this, not being so vile to my little brother. It wasn't the whole wolf emotion thing either, I didn't know what it was. I was just being rude in an uncalled for fashion.

"But-" he began protesting but I was already out the door.

I walked over the lawn and into the forest, my stomach was starting to hurt a little but I'd already brushed it off as something I'd eaten. I was just a few yards into the forest and out of sight when Seth came running after me in his human form still.

"Go away" I snarled.

"C'mon, Leah, just calm down for a second, will ya?" he said.

"Seth, I said-" I began yelling when I was cut off by a horrible pain in my stomach.

I groaned and lurched forward, he put his hands on my shoulders to steady me, his eyes were full of worry. Another really bad pain came and I bit back a scream, Seth saw and tightened his grip. I fell to my knees and shook as the pains came non-stop.

"Jake!" I heard Seth shout just before I blacked out.

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Seth POV

"Jake!" I shouted.

He came running out quickly. He bent down next to Leah and turned her over onto her back. I had her head resting on my lap while Jake checked for a pulse.

"What happened?" he asked, urgently.

"I don't know" I replied.

"I'll get Carlisle" he said and he began running back.

I stroked Leah's forehead with the back of my finger. Jake was back in seconds with Carlisle. The vampire Doctor bent down and checked for Leah's pulse just as Jake had done.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"She's unconscious" he said. "Tell me what happened, Seth"

"Well, she was all mad at me and yelling at me, and then she started groaning and holding her stomach, and then she just like collapsed" I said, quickly.

"All right" Carlisle said.

He picked Leah up in a bridal style and carried her back to his house with Jake and me following. He went right past Bella, Edward and Rosalie. As soon as Esme saw that Leah was unconscious she darted after Carlisle. We followed them to a room that looked like a cross between a library and a hospital room, Carlisle put Leah down on a metal table. I was at her side in seconds, holding her hand. Carlisle pulled out a syringe and was about to put it in Leah's arm when Jake stopped him.

"Woah, woah, what are you doing?" Jake said, putting his hand on Carlisle's arm, stopping the Doctor.

"I need to take a blood test" he replied calmly.

Jake nodded and stepped back next to me, my hand was still stroking Leah's motionless face. I winced as Carlisle stuck the syringe in Leah's arm and filled the barrel with her blood. Leah's face flinched then relaxed. I also saw Esme cover her nose when Carlisle took the syringe out of Leah's arm and a few drops of her blood spilled out. He put a little bit of cotton wool on her wound and held it there for a few seconds.

"What's wrong with her?"Esme asked in her motherly tone.

"I don't know" Carlisle said, filling a little test tube with Leah's blood sample "I'll know in the morning"

It was already eleven at night so I figured that I would stay with Leah until morning. Jake went on patrol at around two while I stayed with Leah who still hadn't woken up. When morning finally came, at eight to be precise, while Leah was still unconscious, Carlisle came upstairs with a weird look on his face. A mixture between shock, and a little bit of happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Seth POV

"Well, is she okay?" I asked.

"She's pregnant" he said.

Leah's eyes shot open as if she'.

"Not possible" she murmured.

"I've checked four times, I assure you I'm not mistaken" Carlisle said.

"How-how..f-f-ar...a-a-long is sh-sh-she?" I stammered.

"I'd say around ten weeks" the vampire Doctor replied.

Leah's eyes widened and she stood up far too quickly. She almost lost her balance, I was there to steady her while Carlisle approached us slowly.

"I know it's none of my business but do you know who the father is?" he asked.

"You're right" Leah whispered.

"I am?" he sounded confused.

"It' none of your business" she finished harshly before heading for the door.

I could see the pain in her eyes, I knew she'd wanted a baby for a while but I thought she'd said that she couldn't have one. Now, her dream was coming true and she was just walking away, weird. But what really wanted to know was who the father was.

"Leah, he's just trying to help" I told her.

"I don't need anybody's help" she snarled.

I followed her to the bathroom where she stopped and ran in. I heard her being sick and left her. She didn't want me there. I went outside to Jake and told him everything. He had thought up a plan within minutes.

"She can't stay here; it's dangerous for the kid so we just take her back" he suggested.

"She won't go willingly" I said.

"Just wait 'til she passes out and then carry her back, you know Sam wants her back there anyway" he said.

I thought about it, it did seem reasonable. But Leah would be so mad, Mom, the Pack and the Elders would all keep her there against her will not, but not in a harsh way, just protective. I had to agree with Jake, no matter what Leah thought, that kid was my future niece or nephew and I would protect it at the expense of my guts considering that Leah will probably rip them out.

"I'll talk to Sam" I said.

I phased and ran towards La Push, Jared, Sam and two other wolves were waiting for me. Sam and Jared were in their human forms. I phased back and put on my jeans.

"Why are you here, Seth?" Sam asked.

"It's Leah" I panted.

"What's happened?" Sam asked, his eyes widening "Is she hurt?"

"Not really" I muttered.

I didn't know what to say. Maybe she would kill me for even telling them she was pregnant let alone helping them take her back to her miserable existence in La Push.

"Spit it out" Sam said, using his now useless Alpha voice.

"She's pregnant" I whispered.

That did it. Sam and Jared phased and started running in the direction of where they assumed Leah was. I phased and ran after them. When I got there, Sam and Jared had phased back and were in their jeans and were arguing with Jake.

"I'm telling you, you can have her, it's not safe for her here" Jake shouted.

"She won't come back willingly. You're her Alpha, tell her-command her to come back" Sam shouted back.

Leah came out at that point and froze when she saw Sam. He took one step towards her and she took a step back. I growled at him and he went back next to Jared, out of respect for Leah. Leah's hand went to her stomach and she looked down.

"What _he_ doing here?" Leah snarled, jerking her head towards Sam.

"We've come to take you home, to protect you and the baby" Sam reasoned.

"You told him?" she yelled at me. I nodded feebly before she turned to look at Sam. "I can take care of myself"

"Non in your...condition" Jared said. "You've got to come home"

"Make me" she snarled.

"It's for your own good" Sam said.

He and Jared started walking towards Leah who started backing away, they walked faster and she turned and ran. They ran after her, all of them still in human forms.

Sam POV

Jared and I chased Leah around the forest until she was cornered against a tree and panting. She leaned against the tree for support, I slowly moved towards her. She tried to run again but she was far too tired and fainted. I managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

**Yay, a nice long chapter**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy**

Leah POV

I woke in my bed, in La Push. Shit, the last thing I wanted was to be back where I started. I now hated Sam so much for bringing me back. My mom walked into my room with a cup of tea in her hands and a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Hey, Sweetie" she said. I didn't say anything back. "I was young and pregnant once, too. I know it's hard but we'll get through it as a family"

I turned over so I wasn't facing her anymore, I knew she was keeping me home against my will. She came over and put the tea on the table beside my bed. She stroked my hair lovingly.

"Sam's coming round to check on you later" she said.

I sat up immediately giving my mom a fright. I turned to face her, my face was panic stricken.

"No, he can't" I gasped.

"He wants to and he will. But, there's something I've got to ask you" she said.

"What?" I asked in a harsh voice.

"Who's the father?" she asked.

I turned away and didn't say anything. Mom understood and left me alone, still miserable but kind of happy in a way. I was miserable because I was back in la Push and I was happy because I was now pregnant. I touched my stomach and smiled.

"It'll be okay, baby" I whispered.

I heard knocking on door, the door opening, someone coming in and hushed speaking. I got up out of my bed and opened the door a little. I peeked out and saw Sam talking to my mom. She left out the front door and he started walking towards my door and I slammed it shut.

"Damn" I muttered under my breath.

Sam opened my door and started walking towards me.

"Hi, Leah, it's good to have you back. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Get away from me" I snarled.

He took a step towards me and I swung my arm to punch him but he grabbed my wrist, he let go and I started smacking his chest and shouting insults at him. He grabbed both of my wrists and forced me to look at him.

"Calm down, Leah" he said, calmly. "It's my kid, isn't it?"

I nodded, not looking at him. He put his finger under my chin and forced me to look at him again. We had accidentally had a one night stand a few months ago. I didn't understand it; I thought nothing was stronger than an imprint. He had told Emily a few days later and after a few hours, she forgave him. He told me it was a mistake and to forget about it.

"Emily's going to really love this" he said.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Seeing the kid, it'll be like her step kid" he beamed.

"She won't be near this child" I growled.

"Well, when it comes to stay with me, she'll be there" he said.

"Who said it'll be visiting you?" I snarled.

"I'm its father, I have rights" his voice suddenly turned angry.

I knew he couldn't see this baby; I would raise it on my own far away from here. Just me and my baby, all we'd ever need. Of course I would keep Mom and Seth posted on how it was doing but nobody else.

"I will raise it alone" I said, fiercely.

"You can't take it away from me" he almost shouted.

"Watch me" I said.

**Now you know who the father is**

**Any questions then review them or PM me**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Leah POV

I was kept under house arrest for six months until I was about eight months alone. I was never allowed out of the house alone and I was glad that I missed certain things. Bella gave birth to a little girl, Jake imprinted on it while Bella changed into a leech and they fought off some italian leeches. All while I stayed at home with my growing baby.

Sam, Emily and the pack visited reguarly, they all wanted to touch my bump and see if my baby would kick. I thought Emily would be all angry around me because of the whole 'one night stand' thing but she was all chirpy and excited, she still thinks she'll be around my kid.

She had even started suggesting baby names to me, things like Angel, Destiny, Hope and Faith. I wanted something more practical and natural. She was just so intent on being around my child, like it was hers. I hadn't told her to back off yet because she hadn't officially gone too far. But that day came.

Sam and Emily had asked me to go to their house because they had something amazing to tell me, they probably bought a crib or something. I went in and Sam was standing with his arm around Emily, smiles plastered over their faces. It was almost creepy.

"How are you, Leah?" Emily asked, still beaming.

"Can't complain" I murmured.

"Emily had a great idea" Sam said.

He began walking towards me, he stopped a few centimetres in front of me and put his hands on my stomach. I didn't push him off, I was used to it. He faced my bump as if he was talking to the baby and then he looked back up to me.

"Well, what's the idea?" I asked, frustrated.

"Emily wondered if you would let her officially adopt the baby" he said "for when you go on pack duty and when you're gone but of course we'll keep you posted and you can visit anytime you want"

I couldn't say anything, I far too shocked, these two were on the brink of insanity if they thought that I was going to give away my baby. Emily took my hand and led me upstairs to an empty room. It had a few boxes and a playpen in it.

"We could make it into a baby room once we clean it up a bit" she smiled.

I backed out of the room and against the banister, I was almost scared. What if I said no? Would they take my baby by force?

"No. You can't have my baby, I'm leaving" I stated.

"Leaving?" Sam asked, confused.

"Yes. I'm leaving La Push, leaving Washington. I'm no longer in your stupid little pack" I replied.

I turned to go down the stairs when a horrible pain hit me and I shrieked. I couldn't reach out for the banister and fell down the stairs. I blacked out as soon as I began falling.

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

Leah POV

I woke up to a bright, white room. It was a little fuzzy at first but then I regained proper focus and remembered. I fell down the stairs at Emily's house after she...I couldn't remember. My hands went to my bump, I stroked it lovingly and then I remembered: Emily wanted to adopt my baby then I fell down the stairs. Damn, it was her and Sam's fault. If my kid has brain damage then I am so going to rip his...

"Leah, you're awake" I was brought out of my thoughts by a happy Sam.

Speak of the devil, he was sitting on the seat beside my bed with his hand on mine. His face was full of relief, he must have been worried about the baby, not me. I took my hand away from his and put it against my forehead, I groaned in pain. I had an enormous headache.

"Is the baby ok?" I heard Emily's voice outside, irritating the doctor.

"I'm asleep" I growled at Sam.

I pretended to sleep when I heard Emily walk into the room, I could here her sitting next to Sam. She whispered in his ear.

"Do you think she'll let me adopt the baby?" her voice was almost worried.

"I dont' know, she's probably pretty pissed at the moment. She wants this baby real bad" he replied.

Emily fell quiet and I rolled over onto my side to see if I could get any actual sleep, I hadn't been sleeping right since I got pregnant but luckily I manged to drift off. They discharged me the next day and I went home. After a few days, Sam asked me to go to his and Emily's house again. I felt a twinge on my way out but I ignored it. There were several more twinges in the car on the way there but they were bearable.

When I got to the house, the pack was there, too. They all looked a bit distressed.

"We don't want you to leave the pack, Leah" Sam said.

"Or the state" Jared added.

I groaned and put my head in my hands, I shouldn't have told them, I just wanted to slip away silently. I looked up at them and sighed.

"I just want what's best for my baby" I whispered.

"You will not leave" sam said, using his Alpha voice. "I forbid it as Alpha"

"Oh, yeah? Well, you stick your Alpha wolf crap right up your as-" my rant was cut off by a really bad twinge in my stomach.

I keeled over in pain. The pack surrounded me and suddenly I felt like I'd pissed myself, I looked down to see that I was all wet. The pack backed away a little.

"Did you just piss your pants?" Quil asked.

"No, my water just broke!" I shrieked.

They were all suddenly around me again, trying to coach me.

"Breathe"

"Stay calm"

"Push"

I looked up at Embry with a freaked out expression on my face, stupid suggestion. I hadn't gone to any birthing classes, only scans. I was so screwed, I was in labour with a bunch of guys who didn't know the first damn thing about delivering a baby. In the end, they decided that getting me to a hospital was the best option.

I made sure that they all stayed outside while I gave birth, just me and a nurse were in that room for nearly seven hours until at precisely 1:04am, I heard it. People say that a baby's cry is annoying and shrill but mine wasn't, it was the most beautiful melody I had ever heard. The nurse put the baby in my arms and I looked at her.

"Summer Clearwater" I whispered to my daughter.

She had the most beautiful dark brown eyes and little wisps of black hair had formed on top of her little head. I kissed her gently, she looked so fragile, so delicate. My baby.

Sam walked in with a smile on his face, he looked at her. She could bring a man to tears with her immense beauty, her smile could light up anyone's life. He put his huge hand on her little cheek, she gurgled and looked up at him.

"What's her name?" he asked, still smiling.

I was so glad that he was at least giving me the right to name her.

"Summer Clearwater" I said, proudly.

It sounded so natural, kind of hippie but natural.

"Summer Clearwater _Uley_" Sam tried to correct me.

"No, just Summer Clearwater" I corrected _him_.

"Oh, come on, Leah, you have to at least put my name in there, too" he argued.

"No, get out" I snarled.

He looked shocked but nodded, he would argue with me later probably. But, that didn't matter now. All that mattered was me and my beautiful baby: Summer.

**Yay, a nice long chapter**

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

Leah POV

The days following Summer's birth were both difficult and wonderful, it was wonderful because I was a mother and had a beautiful baby of my own but it was difficult because I barely got any time alone with her. Everyone was always visiting, Sam and Emily especially. She didn't dare mention the adoption but she was always thinking about it, I could tell.

"Does she have a middle name?" Seth asked.

I hadn't really thought about it, I liked Summer on its own but maybe a middle would nice. I wasn't going to name her after someone I knew so it would just have to be a natural, random name that I liked. I wanted to keep with the whole Summer natural thing so I went for Aurora. I think it meant sunrise so it fit perfectly.

"Summer Aurora Clearwater" I said, quietly.

"Cool" he said, casually. "Come to Uncle Seth"

He held his arms out for his new niece and I passed her over to him, he was good with her. I smiled as he cradled her gently, but my mind drifted to my problem: Adoption. Even if Emily accepted that this was my baby, she's still always be there, hanging around, unwanted. Sam too.

"I need your help, Seth" I said, urgently.

"Whatever you need, sis" he assured me.

"I need to get away from here, away from Sam and Emily. Somewhere where I can raise my baby in peace" I said.

He looked hurt for a second before changing his expression to deadly serious. He nodded once and gave me Summer back. He ran out the door.

"_Odd_" I thought.

Seth came back minutes later with Jake who looked pained, probably pissed about being torn away from Renesmee, his little imprint. I swear, if anyone imprinted on my little girl, I would've had their heads.

"Jake can help you" Seth said.

"How?" I asked, utterly confused.

How could Jake help me, Sam would find out easily. I didn't know how but I knew it would definitely happen, I wasn't going to take that chance.

"I can talk to the Culle-" he began but I cut him off.

"No way, my baby and I are not going to beg leeches for help" I growled.

"Let me finish, Leah. You don't need to beg, they'll be happy to help you get out of the country while they distract the Pack"

I thought about it. My options were weighed: Ask leeches for help or face Sam and Emily's constant visits for the rest of my life.

"Fine" I muttered. "We'll be long gone by the end of the week?"

I looked expectantly at Jake.

"Of course" he smiled.

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

Leah POV

I packed the following day, making sure that Sam never saw anything. Seth and Jacob promised not to tell a soul except the Cullens considering they don't even have souls. He made me go over to their house and speak to their leader about it. I took Summer in her pram, Seth promised to watch her and not let them near her.

"Jacob told me that you would like us to help you leave the country with your daughter" Carlisle began.

"Right" I sighed.

"We will distract the Pack while you leave with Summer" he told me. "May I ask why your are leaving?"

"Because I'm being suffocated by the father of my daughter and I hate it. I can raise her on my own" I told him, anger welling up inside of me.

"I understand, we will distract them tomorrow while you and Summer board a train to.." he prompted me.

"Somewhere secret" I said, getting up. "Thanks"

"You're welcome" he smiled.

I left the house, happy. I would soon be living a wonderful life with my baby, I would raise her alone with the occasional visit from my mom and Seth. The distraction was set, Emmett would walk onto the wolf land and get them all angry and while Carlisle tried to 'sort it out', I would escape.

When the day came, Sam burst into my room but his face softened when he saw Summer. He leaned over the bars of her crib and stroked her cheek. I hoped that she would be alright with not having a father. Would she blame me?

"We need you. A leech is on our land" he told me.

"No, I'm staying with Summer. I'm on maternity leave" I told him.

"I guess so. Take care of her" he finished before leaving.

That was the last time I ever saw Sam, I was glad. I left the house with my case and Summer and walked to the town where I could get a taxi to the station.

As I sat on the train, I adjusted Summer's blankets and smiled. She was so beautiful. So perfect.

"It's just you and me now" I whispered.

**REVIEW**

**That's the ending, hope u enjoyed the story**


End file.
